There is it again
by Clara1992
Summary: where Inuyasha discovers where his red thread of love leads him to.


**The characters and main story does not belong to me. This is a story created for recreational purposes.

* * *

There is it again, that dam red thing tied to my wrist. I tried to ignore it just as I have always done before. It is not like I am idiot kiddo that believes in those stories of fated partners or something. Once I dared to ask mother about it, she smiled at me when she saw no such a red thread on my hand as I told her, but she gave the more ridiculous explanation I could have never imagined

"_that is the red thread of fate" she said "if you follow it you will be able to find the person that is fated to be with you for the rest of your life" she_ ended and continue stroking my hair.

Back then, for a moment, I wanted to believe her, but even then I knew there were no such a person for me in this world. People in the castle let me know that I was not accepted among humans, and the few encounters I had had till that moment let me clear that neither did youkai. So for someone like me to have a fated person, was impossible.

But, there it is… the red thing again… for some reason it appears whenever I get closer to that village. And when I am too far from it, it just dissolves again.

I found it by confidence one day. I was running away from some stupid youkai that pretended to eat me, normally I would have killed it but not that day, not when I was being weakened by the dusk. I was running not knowing where I was going, just looking for a place to hide. Those nights are the worse… I lose all my senses and it is awfully annoying not knowing exactly what is going on around me. That was the first time I saw her, and if it wasn't for the situation we were and the things I realized that night, maybe I would have saw it earlier. A few days after I met her, and just when I started to feel like I was not going to get anything by just being around I realized the red thing on my left hand appear to be bigger and brighter than usual, and it was leading me to her… but not exactly to her actually, it was more like it went through her and disappear somewhere in the middle of her chest… weren't it supposed to be tied on her hand just like it was on mine? Bad for me I wanted to learn more about it, even though I never said a word about it to her. Not as if she would believe me… though. With time I didn't care anymore about the stupid thing, and just care for her… the way she treated me gave hope to think even I could find a place where to belong to. For the first time in so many years, someone was calling my name, caring for me, and trusting me, counting on me, and that was all it mattered. The red thing could go to hell for what I cared. But then it happened. I was betrayed… and I understood this red thread in my wrist was only a reminder for me to know that I was alone, that I don't have a place to go or someone to belong with. I was sealed, for 50 years, or so I heard.

At first I didn't see it, or didn't want to… but I can clearly see it now, this read thing is going down this well… if I follow it… all indicates that the stupid girl I am looking for now just throw herself into this well… I am not a person of much thinking I guess. Just before I knew it I had jumped into the well hoping to find a more or less dead woman inside it… no human would get out of a fall that height without getting hurt. But I didn't exactly reach the bottom of the well. Just in case the purple and blue lights were not enough for me to know that I was not longer in my world, the noises and smells that hit me all at once did inform me that I was in a different and dangerous place for what I knew. I quickly picked up her essence, I jumped out of the well and found myself in a sort of shrine. I went out and continued to trace for her, then a yank on my left hand caught my attention, there it was again that glow on that thing, I entered the house following the path the red thing and my sense of smell showed me, I opened the door and I saw her, sitting carefree with, I assumed was, her family. For a split second I let myself get caught by the curiosity and look for the place where the right thing ended, and I founded it, just where I expected it to be, tied on her left wrist just like it was on me, just as it was supposed to be. But I didn't let myself think much about it, nor to get excited by it… I had a more important issued at the moment, and one of them was dragging this carefree person back to my world.

Later on, when I am not busy trying to keep someone alive I might take some time to reflect on why this red thing ends on her wrist…


End file.
